


Once Upon A Midnight Dreary

by shyanne90__aa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyanne90__aa/pseuds/shyanne90__aa
Summary: Vio reminisces on the past, recalling his shadowy friend and the events leading to his demise.That is, until a dove comes rapping, tapping on his chamber door.
Relationships: Green Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Once Upon A Midnight Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> go read this  
> https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48860/the-raven

It was a midwinter’s eve, the first snowfall of the season whispering to the trees as it gently coated the grass with a minute layer of frost, and with it came the inescapable freeze. The change in weather chilled Hyrule to its core, bringing scarcity to the local market, countless people indoors, and Christmas cheer to the kingdom. From the dungeons of the castle to the fishermen on the coast, everyone was feeling the holiday spirit.

Vio seemed to be the only exception to this. The cozy, plush armchair had trapped the heat radiating off of his small frame, keeping the temperature beneath the fleece blanket he curled up under comfortable compared to the frigid air. He rested in front of the glowing fireplace, one of his many books in hand as he lifted an oak-colored mug to his lips. He sipped on his lavender tea as he stared, pensive, at the crackling flames, which licked at the stone interior of the fireplace. It was slowly spreading the black soot and ash that was created from the charred logs it consumed, giving the old bricks an oven-baked appearance.

He set the cup down on the corkboard coaster sitting on the side table to his left. It was still a bit too hot for his liking, but it would have to do — like the thin fleece that covered him, or the messy chamber surrounding him. He was tired of everything being only adequate. Sufficient was the tea that he drank, for the leaves steeped were dried and preserved compared to the fresh leaves he used to pick from the garden. Sufficient was the lighting in the library, flickering just enough from the candlelight to cause headaches, but not enough to pain one more than they could learn. Sufficient was the work he did as a knight, standing by Zelda’s side twice a week and deterring harm aimed at Her Highness.

Sufficient was the sound of silence in the dead of night.

Green, Red, and Blue had retired for the evening, that much he could tell. For every waking hour, the three of them talked, argued, complained, shouted, and bickered with one another, causing the hum of activity that disappeared from the library approximately an hour ago, save for the murmuring of the fire and the muffled chirp of crickets. Typically, he dismissed their conversations as nothing more than a numbing agent to tune into when his mind was overloaded. Even though he made it very clear he despised their constant fighting, it was nice to be able to focus on the moment instead of pondering the past or fretting over the future.

Most days, however, he spent here, in this soft, worn chair by the fireplace. It was capable of reclining, but he preferred to pull his legs up with him, insulating his bare feet from the despicable cold. Red had scolded him about this chair, actually. He claimed that Vio’s bed should be where all of his blankets and pillows are, but Vio actually _slept_ in the chair more often than not, so he decided not to press it. There was much more heat here than on the other side of the room, where his bed lay, and since he was sensitive to temperature, he preferred staying where the gentle inferno could give him warmth. 

Vio didn't exactly appreciate the cold. The nip in the air would bite him if given the chance, its razor fangs sinking frozen steel into burning flesh. Blue was quite finicky about lower temperatures, too, and oftentimes one would find the two of them indoors on an icy evening, either keeping to themselves or irritating one another with wits and stubbornness. The chill made his skin crawl, invading his body and depriving him of his fire as it sought out his life. 

Funnily enough, the Fire Temple was one of the few places that he didn’t feel cold. He remembered peering out the window of his old room, watching as the flames of Death Mountain danced around the tower. The river of lava flowing from the peak cut right past the base of the building, incinerating any living thing daring to get too close to the liquid rock. Despite all the destruction the volcano could cause, he felt eerily calm, peaceful even, during his stay. The area was relatively isolated, the mountain foreboding and giving off an air of power he hadn’t had the opportunity of experiencing beforehand. It felt nice to be elevated, seemingly above the problems that plagued Hyrule, literally and figuratively.

‘Perhaps that had to do with the companionship of a certain blue-eyed beast,’ he mused.

He shook his head, attempting to clear the thoughts from his mind. Hay-colored strands of hair fell over his right eye as he looked down to study the cover of the book he held; there was no reason to dwell on has-beens.

The book was bound with metallic silver-dyed leather, shining as it reflected the yellow light emanating from the fireplace. This piece of literature in specific had been collecting dust on the mantle for quite some time, and only now has he worked up the courage to pick it up. It was a gift from his ally, one of the very few materialistic presents Shadow had given him, which made it hard to handle without breaking. He could already feel the nerve-wracking guilt shooting through his system, causing a sudden pang in his heart.

As Vio ran a pale thumb along the edge of the cover, he thought about the night on which he received this particular volume.

-=-=-=-

“Hey, Vi, I got you somethin’.” The boy with the fluffy purple hair told him as he leaned over the side of the throne Vio sat in. He was reading one of the many tomes he had found in a forgotten room.

“Hm? I hope you haven’t brought me another drink.” He replied, a smirk forming on his face as he turned to face the nuisance on his right.

“Hehe, I would never. The last one was enough for me to call it quits.” Shadow told him as he placed a quick kiss on Vio's cheek.

“I see you’ve wisened up, then. Wine doesn’t look good on you.”

“Nah, but you do.” Shadow jumped up onto the arm of the throne, giving Vio a toothy grin as he slung an arm around his shoulders, practically laying on him.

“Perhaps.” He could feel the slight burn of the blush forming underneath his eyes.

“Whatcha readin’, anyway? It seems interesting.” Shadow asked him. He put a little more of his weight on the arm he had around Vio.

“I don’t know - it would be more effective to ask me to scoot over, Shadow.” He shook his head in an amused manner as he returned his gaze to the leafy pages on his lap.

“Or I can just do this~”

The fiend swung his legs over the armrest of the throne and threw himself backward, landing on top of his friend and the book in his lap, which, consequently, had Vio glaring at him.

He narrowed his eyes confidently, a smirk replacing the happy smile he wore.

“Besides, how can you not know what you’re reading? Obviously you can understand the words, otherwise, you wouldn’t be reading it.” He commented as he twisted around to pluck the book from Vio’s grasp.

“It doesn’t have a title, so how can I know what it’s called in order to tell you?” Vio asked him as he brushed a few strands of hair from Shadow’s forehead.

“The Book Without a Name, an elusive species of book found only in the deepest crypts.”

Vio pinched the spine in between the opened pages and lifted it from Shadow’s grasp. “Ah, yes,” He started. “A part of the field journal genus. I think I’ll call him Brady.”

Shadow had to bite back a laugh. “And you tell me that I’m the crazy one.”

“Mhm.” He repositioned his arms to over top Shadow’s lap, turning the corner of the page inward as he shut it.

“Now, what is it that you brought me, Shadow?” He asked as he set the book on the arm of the throne, where Shadow’s feet dangled from.

“Another member of the Literature kingdom. She’s very shy.” He explained, making a fluid movement with his hand. It lit up for a moment before something materialized in the air in front of them. It was another book, dressed in a silver cover with pronounced runes running golden across the front.

“She’s beautiful. Where did you find her?”

“You know those ancient rooms down in the basement that you like to traipse around in?”

Vio took the book from where it hung suspended in the air, before flipping it over in his hands. It was interesting; the silver color had faint geometric patterns pressed into the surface, and the lettering on the cover mirrored the Hylian alphabet almost perfectly.

“I’d like to think that I would have noticed this peculiar title amongst the rarities. It was uncommon for dyes to be used on books that old, you know.”

“Well, that’s where I found it. Pretty cool, eh? Figured you could use something to read that you haven’t already.”

“Are you sure that I haven’t?” The blonde teased as he gently pulled the cover open.

“At this point, I’m convinced you just enjoy the feeling of paper in your hands, but I’ll take my chances.”

“Mmm, that’s rather clever of you.”

He blew off some dust that had managed to worm its way into the densely packed pages, clarifying the lettering.

However, before he could get a proper look at the words scrawled across the paper, a poe had approached the two. It floated over to the edge of the steps, careful not to come within arm’s length of either of them.

“Masssster Vaati has requessssted that you help with the trap for the Hero, Shadow Link.” It hissed in their direction, shaking the super-naturally lit lantern it carried at them as it spoke.

Shadow glared at the interruption for a moment before leaning his head against the other side of the throne, a dramatically loud sigh escaping his lips. “Of course he has, that stupid, lazy-”  
  
“Shadow," Vio scoffed. I know you don’t like him, but you do need to work with him, don’t you? The least you can do is help out.”

“Yeah… tell him we're on the way.”

“As you wish, Masssster Shadow.”

The poe vanished just as quickly it appeared, its shallow, high-pitched laughter echoing through the room as it spun around and faded into nothingness.

=-=-=-=

“… The Lorulean Mirror; A Collection of Works,” he read out loud. His finger traced the ‘title’ of the book that was printed on the first page, the smooth ink under his pad containing light bumps where the ancient writer changed angles or pressure. As it was with most old volumes, everything was written by hand, the script tight and narrow to conserve space when filling the canvas that was the vellum.

He flipped the page eagerly, despite the ever-growing sense of shame and grief pouring over him. He chose to ignore it in exchange for the sliver of curiosity that drove him, the spark just enough to temporarily block the rampant memories plaguing him.

_In trying to break the mirror, you shattered his fragile heart._

‘Table of contents… over forty entries? Impressive,’ he thought to himself.

_Shattered and splattered it all into little bitty pieces._

He reached over and picked up the mug once more, taking another sip of his tea as he eyed the informative chart. Many names were listed, some more familiar to him than others, but they shared a common theme; they were all poems _._

 _It was clear in the way he shouted, his furious screams echoing in your head long after your imprisonment. You could hear the pain in his voice, the broken promises, the utter_ _betrayal_ -

Vio set the cup back down abruptly, the contents of the container splashing upward over the rim and making a small mess on the table. He could feel the stinging in his eyes, see the lines on the page blurring as tears threatened to spill forth. He released a long-winded sigh as he turned his attention back to the volume in his hand.

_And now he’s gone._

_You paid the price for your betrayal._

Memories flashed through his mind as he tried to decipher one of the titles on the page. 

Warm nights spent relaxing in his room with sharp hands wrapped around his waist as they read Vio’s favorite books. The chilling wind flying through his hair as they rode that dangerous dragon across Hyrule. Stolen kisses when they crossed paths in the halls. Loving laughter as they bantered and sparred with each other on the roof. Fiery meetups on the nearby cliff under the watchful gaze of the stars.

Claws scraping down the surface of the mirror as Shadow watched the impossible play out before him. Glaring irises that shot back at Vio after learning the truth. The sound of grunting hinoxes rushing to obey commands. Stinging bruises and pain from being pinned down and thrown into a cell. The bubbling of lava underneath them as they awaited his death. The feeling of the thick rope against his arms that kept him pinned to the scorching rock.

His defiant protests as they raised their swords — as a team — and vanquished him.

_Shrieked and screeched ‘till his cries became caught in the crevasses._

The sound of ebony glass hitting stone as Shadow-

This was fruitless; he knew that from the start. ‘ _Why did I pick this book up if I knew i?’_ He found himself asking as he choked back a sob. The dam broke, the teardrops hitting the ink and smearing it slightly before he had the chance to move the collection out of the way. 

He missed that wonderful demon. The way he would flash Vio his crooked smile, his fang poking out endearingly from its place and over his lip ever so lightly. His sultry tone as he whispered assurances of happiness into Vio’s ear. How he would light up at the sound of Vio’s voice!

He laid his head back against the chair, the plush headrest trapping him in a warm hug as he sank into the cushion. Vio told himself, before he even sat down, that this was a bad idea. _‘A terrible idea, and yet here we are.’_ The pressure that his emotions put on his chest felt like fire, grasping at his poor heart like a vice and suffocating him. He tried to focus on his breathing, a simple _in, and out, in, and out._ However, it was as though he couldn’t get enough oxygen, barely enough to keep him alive but struggling for more as his breaths turned erratic. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it most likely won’t be the last, but it was still enough to put him through hell.

_‘Damn it, Shadow, why do you do this to me?’_

With a hand over his heart, he squeezed his eyes shut, shutting down his thoughts and instead focusing on quelling the sharp pain that made its home in his lungs. Everything hurt; ever since that day, _that damn fateful day_ -

He brought his hand up and wiped his face with his sleeve, the movement allowing the cold to slip under his blanket for a brief moment and sweep over him. He shivered as he wiped the salty streams from his face, his lavender undershirt brushing gently against his cheeks. Once he could properly see again, he put a finger around the top edge of the cover, to gain leverage to close the book-

Huh?

There was a note at the top of the page behind the cover, the obvious difference in handwriting jarring compared to the elegant script he was reading, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_“Vio.”_

_“You’ll probably want to scream about how wrong it is to write directly on the pages of a book like this, especially with how old it is, but I knew you’d find this if you escape, and I don’t have much time.”_

_“I understand why you did it, I just… I thought I could trust you. In a sense, I still do, ~~otherwise I wouldn’t be writing this-”~~ _

_“I don’t want to play this game anymore. I want to be my own person. I’m tired of being treated as nothing more than ~~an inferior copy of you, of Link, of the hero-”~~ _

_“This is stupid, why am I writing this?”_

_“Look, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I care, okay? Even if you end up dying tonight... by my hands. Something tells me you won’t, but I can’t be sure about that. I can’t be sure about anything anymore.”_

_“I forgive you, Vi. I hope you can forgive me, too.”_

This had to be from the night he spent locked in the temple dungeon, if the wording was anything to go by. Jagged loops and curves juxtaposed the cursive Vio had taught him originally — he was practicing on his own, it seemed. It was clear from the way that the letters were scribbled that he was in a hurry; his haste had smeared the ink in a couple of places and some symbols merged with others.

He shut the book promptly, before gently placing it on the table to his side. It landed with a soft thud.

A dull pain registered on the side of his head, just above his temples, like a hit from a club had left a bruise there. He could feel the headache coming on; they always did after straining his emotions like he had. Remembering how he taught Shadow to draw a bow, watching as he struggled and ultimately gave up because of the difficulty, before Vio stepped in to give him a nudge in the right direction, the excitement Shadow felt when Vio told him there was something he wanted to teach him, spending hours in the ancient library below sorting and categorizing the books as Shadow cheered him on from the side.

The push against his eyelids came back, the stinging distracting him from his memories as another wave of tears came over him. It wasn't as bad as the first one — this time they were more consistent, gradual, like a creek compared to a white river.

Vio's eyes rested on the patterned cover of the book on the coffee table. It was difficult to imagine the situation that Shadow found himself in order to write such a note, as Shadow despised writing unless it was to keep track of things. And he was right, Vio was furious with him for writing on the pages — he could feel the quiet rage bubble in his blood as he thought about the sharp cursive that plagued the corner of that otherwise pure paper. It was heinous.

With a languid raise of his arms, he used his hands to pull the salty drops from his eyes, tracking his fingers down along paved cheeks to catch the runaways. His skin felt warm to the touch, a sign of the red hue that flushed his face as a result of his feelings.

 _‘What would he be like now, after all that has passed?’_ Vio found himself wondering. He reached for the mug once more, bringing it to his lips to feel and taste the warm tea as it slipped down his throat.

He could imagine the phlox-colored hair on Shadow’s head glittering in the twilight, bouncing around as the boy rushed past the corner of a long corridor. Much like it did as he laid there on the cold stone, reminding them of how different he was compared to the neglected shadows, how he turned his back on what was expected of him to make a change, _a significant sacrifice_ , to help someone else. To help them.

Shadow was never truly a monster.

But he was slain like one.

_Born a villain._

_Died a hero._

Vio sat in silence, the shock from the peculiar discovery letting a sweeping numbness grace his body, his mind. It was as though he was a spectator of his own life, seeing the world around him through his icy lenses. 

It felt like time stopped, if only for a moment. The dull _tick, tock_ of the clock against the wall was his only indication that the world hadn’t stopped completely in its tracks.

_Tap, tap, tap tap tap._

A peculiar noise startled him out of his state, bringing his attention to his surroundings once more. It sounded like the shallow tapping of the door, but not from a cane or a person; more like the subtle knock of one’s nails against the fragile glass of a bottle.

He decided to wait a moment; if it were someone at the door, surely they would knock again.

And again they did knock, another _tap, tap, tap tap tap_ echoing subtly through his room. His ears picked up where the source of the noise was — it emanated from the crystalline window on the right.

With a sigh, he placed the cup in his hands onto the table and untangled his legs from their warm prison, placing his feet on the frigid wood. It felt smooth under his bare skin, the cold reaching up and reminding him that he might want to put his boots on before he investigated.

Vio stood, reaching his arms upward to pull the muscles in them to stretch. After sitting in the same spot for several hours, the small pops and cracks coming from his body sounded as though it was yelling at him for neglecting to move. 

He crept over to the side of the door to his bedroom, where he kept the insulated coat on a hook and his boots on the ground under it. He slid them on easily, taking care to pull the socks he kept inside over his toes before situating his feet in the leather. There came another _tap, tap, tap tap tap_ as he threw the fluffy coat over his shoulders.

Irritation started to grow in him, the idea of being interrupted (although he was delighted by it currently) always got under his skin. He made his way over to the window, glaring through the foggy glass as though it was the one responsible for upsetting him. In a way, it was, as the _tap, tap, tap tap tap_ grew louder the closer he got to the structure.

He undid the clasp holding the window shut, fingers fighting the ungodly cold as they forced themselves under the lip. He practically flung the window open, the metal plowing into the brick of the building, releasing a minute spray of dust as it settled.

The cold air hit him head-on, swirling around him and mixing with the heat of the room to create a sort of wind that ruffled his messy blonde hair.

Vio was ready to yell at whoever was responsible for this. He was clearly busy, and only people he knew would be knocking at his window so impatiently. He peered over the side, glaring at the ground and looking for the culprit. However… there was no one there. No annoying Link, no ruthless princess, no unlucky guard or courier.

The only thing he found was a small white bird, sitting pretty on his windowsill.

“What do _you_ want?” He whispered threateningly to the creature as he attempted to redirect his anger to interest. The obvious upset he felt earlier had yet to leave his expression, the pink tinge plaguing his cheeks and the puffiness around his eyes didn't serve well in making him appear menacing.

It merely looked at him, beady eyes innocent as it tilted its head in response.

He rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous, why was he wasting time on a common bird, of all things? He put his arms up to grasp the window, fingers in position to pull it shut -

The bird tapped its orange beak against the rough stone it sat upon. _Tip, tip, tip tip tip._

He stopped in his tracks, returning his stare to the bird at hand. _This_ was the source of that piercing noise?

It hopped forward a tad, placing a part of its foot over the metal rail that kept the glass pane in position. For some strange reason, it never took its eyes off of him.

“Can I help you?” He asked as a shiver rippled through his body. Even with the coat, it was quite chilly, for he put it on over his pajamas.

His guest trilled at him, waddling over the rail as it cooed so that it was situated on the interior windowsill. 

Vio had the feeling it was trying to communicate something to him; it didn’t have erratic movement as most other avian creatures did. It wasn’t searching its environment for food, nor did it flee at the flick of his wrist in its direction. Surprisingly, it didn’t even flinch; it merely continued the unwavering gaze towards him. He tried again, this time using both hands to try and shoo the creature from the window so that he could close it. He just about hit its beak with one of his nails, and the defiant thing wouldn’t budge.

“Well, at least come from the window, little bird. It’s too cold out here for either of us.” He stated, gesturing to the dresser sitting to the right of the window as he stepped back. It tilted its head at him again, before eyeing the appealing interior.

The animal was quick to jump the gap between the dresser and the window, settling on the corner of the wood that its talons found themselves upon. Vio raised a brow at its behavior, but otherwise promptly shut the window.

Now that he wasn’t standing in front of a bone-chilling breeze, he opted to take a better look at the bird.

It had rested its breastbone on the edge of the flat surface, tucking its head in just a little as it ruffled the feathers lining its body to shake away the cold air that clung to it. The eyes closed, oblivious to the unnatural scenery it found itself in. The snow-white fluff that covered it was pure — something that Vio had never seen before. Most birds, especially those with white coats, had some sort of pattern or marking that made them stand out. But the feathers on this one were clean, as though it were born from the dense snow outside. Other than that, however, it was reminiscent of the standard dove that one could find in the trees surrounding Hyrule.

Actually, he could recall a book that he had read not too long ago that explained several symbols used around the kingdom, and a white dove was one of them. It stood for several things — peace, love, and unity, among others.

“You are fascinating.” He muttered to himself, leaning in to study the bird once more.

He stopped when the dove promptly opened its eyes, initiating a glare towards him.

“People are going to think me mad, talking to a bird that I let into my room.” He stated as he straightened. There was something… different, about this dove, and he didn’t think it had to do with the unnaturally pure coat it wore.

It stood back up, bringing its wings close to its body before turning to face Vio.

He didn’t know what to do. He had never found himself in a situation where he had to deal with animals, the closest he ever got was Shadow introducing him to the dragon, but -

Not now.

Red was the understanding one; he always knew how to help the farmhands with their livestock, and was also the one in charge of their horses. His empathy knew no bounds, and as far as Vio was concerned, Red could definitely decipher this mystery for him.

Yet Red was asleep. He went to bed earlier than usual that night, something about helping Mrs. Arcy tomorrow morning. 

He supposed that it was rude to continue staring at the dove as he was, a bewildered expression frozen on his face as his eyes bore a hole through the small creature’s head.

Vio cleared his throat. ‘I know how they behave, it shouldn’t be hard to understand,’ he told himself. He could feel a slight panic well up inside him, another useless emotion hindering his investigation into this anomaly.

The dove flapped its wings, springing forth from the dresser and knocking over papers and pens scattered over the top. He had to rush forward to stop the striped lavender vase from hitting the floor. Its wings brushed against his coat, battering the cloth there as it flew to the top of the doorway that leads out of his room.

He sighed. It was going to be one of those nights, the ones where he didn’t know what was happening around him, opting to stay in his room with a good book or drown himself in research to avoid socializing, except on a completely different level. There was a bird in his room! And he let it in! What kind of nonsense is this?

After righting the vase, he stepped around the corner of the dresser to pick up the loose pens and paper that were displaced as a result of the animal’s actions. Once everything was to his liking, he stood in front of the furniture, stretching his arms forward to place his palms upside down on the edge. He took a minute to relax, to breathe, before turning around to face the… irritation, to his evening.

It stared at him from its perch above the door, an almost placative aura surrounding it. The bird did seem at peace, much more than it did outside at least, which could possibly be attributed to the warmer temperature. Vio knew how the cold affected him, it wasn’t out of the question that it would affect others similarly (a certain blue-clad knight he knew was a great example of that).

It made a cooing sound, nodding its head in his direction as it “spoke”.

He looked around his room for a moment, in an effort to quell the anxiety in his mind. Vio was sure there was no one in here with him, but his mind always spun a different tale.

He took a step forward, and in response, the bird made another coo, seemingly in encouragement. What did this thing want with him? It was bothering him, that was certain. It reminded him slightly of the Deku Scrubs that he encountered on his journey, their interesting actions leading his curiosity to question their antics. That’s when he found out about the coup, after Shadow had explained-

Vio inhaled sharply, re-aligning his train of thought to the curious situation he found himself in.

He walked towards the door, placing a hand on the shiny brass doorknob, before looking back up at his “friend”.

It tapped against the door, _thump, thump, thump thump thump_.

This is going to be a long night.

Rather than wait for the creature to make any _more_ noise than it already had, he turned the lock slowly, listening for the subtle clicks of the bars inside to move until the way was clear. He pulled the door open quietly, stopping at every tiny creak the hinges made to protest the movement of the heavy wood.

Light from the hallway trickled into his room, the sconces lining the wall set ablaze so that one could see during their nightly ventures. He peered down the corridor, first to the left, then the right, before taking a cautious step outside the confines of his chamber. The chill air that sat stagnant within the castle swept over his lower half, causing a tremor to wreak through his body. The rug that followed the intricate paths weaved throughout these walls was worn, but otherwise still a vibrant crimson and rather soft, which helped to dilute footsteps. There were many a night that he would sneak into the kitchen after hours to retrieve a snack after not eating for most of the day (he was too busy with his studies, he would say, but in reality he just didn’t want to talk to people).

The dove had jumped down from its perch, spreading its wings to slow its descent and landing with hardly a sound. It waddled in front of Vio, mimicking his actions as it started down the lengthy halls.

What was he doing? Out in the middle of the night, following an animal that he let into his room on a whim. Was there something wrong with him? He questioned himself as he crept through the lavish passage after the dove. It sprang up from the ground, using the lift generated from its surprisingly firm wings to elevate itself up to the silver rods that suspended the banners and curtains surrounding them. However, despite being up high, it was still beckoning him, turning to face him and calling him forth with another coo.

He shook his head. He couldn’t stop now; he already committed to the journey. The nip in the air wouldn’t deter him, even if it continued to fester under his clothes and steal his much-needed warmth.

As he followed the dove, it led him through several corridors and even up a flight of stairs. It would sit atop the perch it chose as Vio got close, and then would fly to a new spot to wait for him once more. Eventually, it got quieter, making little to no noise as he understood what it needed from him.

… What did it need from him? Was he just imagining it, or was this particular creature really trying to show him something?

Eerie though the evening was, it was peaceful, what with the moonlight that filtered through the thick glass panes towering over him and the generous light from the torches providing one with a clear path forward. The shadows that stretched along the walls didn’t seem so out of place anymore; in fact, they almost appeared to compliment the flickering fire that dotted the walls he trekked by. 

His ear twitched as a sound greeted him, the metal clink of a sword against armor.

Well, that’s not good.

His eyes darted to and fro, scanning for a place he could hide from the guards. The last thing he needed was someone questioning why he was out so late in such light clothing. Usually, the guards didn’t bother him as they knew his job and status in these parts, but the further he was from his room, the more likely investigation would arise. After all, it does seem strange that a hero of Hyrule would be wandering astray in the castle during these hours.

There!

A particularly dark corner behind a set of pillars, just before another window. It was perfect; the light from the moon would draw their attention away from the corner, and the pillar would block their sight from their approach. Unless they decided to look behind them, he wouldn’t be seen. He would just have to be silent.

He stilled his breaths, changing the short, rhythmic pattern he held naturally to a long, resting sort of breathing. The heart that clambered up his chest quickened, the steady _thump thump, thump thump_ was something he could feel in his veins as he pressed himself against the frigid wall.

“You know, it doesn’t surprise me that we haven’t seen much of the princess lately.” One of the guards, a knight, commented as they turned the corner.

“Really? I see her quite often during this time of year. Something about giving to the people or the like.”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true. However, this year she’s been handling a lot of stress trying to fix what the shadow demon did to the kingdom, so I would expect she’s taking a break from all that right now.”

Vio managed to worm his way a little more into the corner, the pressure against the cold plaster putting wrinkles in his coat. It seemed this particular pair of guards were having an interesting conversation, so he opted to listen in.

“That does make sense.” The other guard responded. They were getting closer, their heavy footsteps, though muffled by the carpet, approached him at a reasonably slow pace.

“Did you ever see it? The monster, I mean.”

“Actually, no, but I heard from Charles that it was a force to be reckoned with. I was still in training when everything went down.”

“Aye. It looked just like Link, it did. I was on curtain when it came. Damn thing stood atop a dragon the size of Mount Crenel.”

“Surely you jest!” The guard exclaimed, hitting her spear against the ground, a resounding _thunk_ against the floor conveying her surprise.

“No! It could have easily eaten a Goron, I swear!” A laugh escaped the knight as he responded to her shock.

As they meandered past Vio, he could see the markings pressed into their armor, symbols to denote the militia that they were a part of. The royal family’s symbol was etched into the chest, whereas sharp floral patterns swirled around the rest of the armor in professionally chosen locations.

“I wonder where it came from, then. It’s a tad difficult to hide a beast that large from people.” She mused.

“Makes me think that there was something else at play besides the demon child.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it a child, with it mimicking the appearance of Link.”

“They’re younger than we are. Considerably so.” 

“A fair point.”

The knight looked over at the girl. “And unlike you, they are not newbies. They are full-fledged knights, which is something I will never understand.”

Once they rounded the other corner and were finally out of sight, Vio leaped from his spot behind the pillar and darted down the hall, careful to make as little noise as possible to avoid any sort of detection from the two soldiers. The bird he had been following apparently was never spotted, as it swooped down by his head as it approached its landing on the floor before another doorway.

He stopped near said door, the familiar dark spruce it was made of and the caressing moonlight reminding him of the dense forest that he once found himself in. He reached out and placed a hand against the rugged surface, the cool organic texture rubbing against his pale skin.

And then it clicked.

This was the door to Green’s room, situated on the other end of the castle. Each of them had a room here; the princess practically demanded that they stay there when they had their rounds so that they didn’t have to travel back and forth between their home and the castle for consecutive days. However, most of the time they had was spent in the royal palace, so they pretty much lived there.

But why was he here? He didn’t have any business in this part of the castle, let alone at this hour.

The dove waddled forward, its head bobbing in time with its little footsteps as it came to a stop in front of the barrier. Another _tip, tip, tip tip tip_ from it pecking the stone jostled around the hallway.

He had to think about this for a moment. Did he really want to risk invading his comrade’s privacy over a curious bird? For that matter, was he really going to listen to it? 

It trilled once more, nudging the door with its beak, an attempt to get Vio to realize what it wanted. He glanced down at the creature, a knowing look facing him as it tilted its head at him again.

“If I do this, will you be quiet?” He muttered to his friend. When, of course, it didn’t respond, he let out a long sigh.

He already knew what he was going to do, there was no reason to question himself.

With the other hand, he gradually twisted the handle, the knob turning with a click at intervals until it stopped moving entirely. He was surprised that the door was unlocked; Green didn’t seem the type to leave his door open — though he may have forgotten.

He slipped inside, creating just enough room in the crack for himself and the bird that threatened to trip him up by running under him.

The four-post bed Green laid upon was against the left wall, the black wood reflecting little to the surrounding room. He was a lifeless silhouette in the dimming light from the window, his head invisible as it rested behind the shape of his torso. The dresser on the far side stood tall amongst the other furniture, the dark color it sported matching the theme of his room.

The little bird ran forward, tiny nails digging into the fuzzy carpet as it rushed into the main floor space. Vio watched as it turned a sharp corner before stopping, turning to stare at him once more.

He tiptoed across the room, rolling from one foot to another in a way that would create as little noise as possible. To his pleasant surprise, his acquaintance was being patient with him, waiting quietly as he approached it. He had to step around clothes, books, and other knickknacks strewn about the chamber in his quest to reach the other side.

A small breath, definitely not his own, came from the boy laying atop the mattress under the thick duvet. Green shifted, pulling the blanket over him a little more as he turned the other way.

He froze.

Vio held his breath, taking the faintest of steps as quickly as he could across the floor so that he could move out of the other’s field of view; if he happened to awaken and see a figure in his room, it would not end well.

He managed to make it to the other side undetected, though. A feeling of relief swept over him as he caught up with the dove. He knew it wasn’t over yet, but at least he could relax for a second.

It took off from the ground once more, the flapping of its wings creating a small draft that wafted by Vio. The dove landed on the nightstand, just shy of the candelabrum standing proud atop the crested surface. Its toes reached over the lip and grabbed hold of the edge, where the dove decided to roost, waiting for Vio.

He was… hesitant, but decided to push further. After all, he had already broken into Green’s room, and this bird probably wasn’t going to let him off the hook at this point. He couldn’t afford it protesting if he left, as it would most likely wake up the sleeping hero, and then he would really be in trouble.

As he kneeled down in front of the nightstand, he came to eye level with the bird he had been following. It was strange, but he felt some sort of connection to the thing. Why? He wasn’t sure, especially since it had done nothing but nag at him the entire time he’s interacted with it, but there was something there that made him feel comfortable in its presence.

It bowed down, lowering its head so that it could tap against the top drawer of the nightstand. _Thump, thump, thump thump thump_. The sound wasn’t as loud as it was prior, leading Vio to believe the dove was actually trying to be quiet.

He took a nervous look in Green’s direction. The boy hadn’t moved again, but his breathing had sped up a tad, deeper breaths accommodating his newfound position. 

He shouldn’t do this, it was wrong to snoop through people’s things like this, especially someone that he respects and works with as well as he does. There was that guilt, again… It truly ate at him sometimes — it made him feel disgusting.

With a deft hand, he pried the small drawer from its resting place within the furniture, a groan coming from the rail it sat upon as he shimmied it open.

There were several commonplace items in there, ranging from little things like a box of matches for the candles above him to a knife he probably kept by him in case of a situation like this one. A stack of playing cards, a set of rings placed neatly in a compartment on the side, the belt for his tunic, and an unusual box buried in the back were what he could see in the dim light. That strange box though… it was shaped in the form of a ring box, the lid ever so slightly elliptical and sporting a smooth velvet surface.

Vio reached into the drawer, his hand running past objects both visible and unseen as he wormed his way to the box hiding in the back. It had piqued his curiosity, for it was unusual for Green to hide something from anyone, nevertheless the three of them, and it seemed rather important. His fingers managed to grab a hold of the object, pulling it slowly into his palm before bringing it out.

Once he had it sitting in the open, he twisted it around, repositioning the box so that the front was facing him. A small silver clasp held it shut, a swirling pattern engraved into what little metal there was locking others out.

As he undid the latch, the dove just above him made a purring notion in support of his actions. He paused to look up, only to find that the bird was staring adamantly at the box in his hand.

It was… strange. Actually, there were a lot of strange things about this, but he had no room to judge; his entire life was rather strange when compared to that of the average Hylian.

He pressed his thumb against the lip, pushing it open with a delicate nudge. The lid rose slowly with his fingers, keeping the hinges gluing the two wooden pieces together silent.

The moon’s beam that wandered into the room caught sight of the object inside before he did, creating an absurdly bright sheen. He winced, raising his other arm over his face in panic as he squeezed his eyes shut. The bright intrusion caught him off guard, exhausting his vision and creating dark spots that danced around under his eyelids. If light made noise, it would sound like a shrill scream, as the intensity of it was enough to cause the buried headache he had to spring forth once more. The sudden wave of nausea that swept over him was horrific, lashing out against his stomach and preying on his growing pain to make him feel sicker than a dog.

A swift flick of his thumb shut the lid promptly, 

With his eyes locked shut, he took a blind turn towards the window, so that the lid on the prison holding the curiosity in question would block the light from reacting so violently to whatever was inside once he could see again.

Anxiety took hold of him then, the desire to spin around and see if Green was disturbed by the sudden explosion of light was tempting, but he dared not to, as moving would only create more noise.

He sat in worried silence, waiting for the inevitable yawn or deep breath associated with returning from the dream realm. When it didn’t arrive after several minutes, he chanced a peep from under his protective stance.

Little light made it through to him, just as it did before, but after the overexposure to whatever _that_ was, his eyes were left extremely sensitive, and everything appeared dimmer than before. In fact, he could hardly see the dresser sitting just a few feet away from him, the silhouette standing ominously at the corner of his vision. A shake of his head left him feeling dizzy, but it alleviated some of the darkness that obscured his sight.

Although the spot just behind his blue irises smarted, he was quick to re-open the mysterious box.

Inside was something that he… wasn’t expecting.

-=-=-=-

A sudden _thwack_ resounded across the village as Blue slammed the toy hammer he held into the eye of the rock monster they fought. It crumbled before them, a large crack splitting it in half down the center as it fell apart. The creature, thing, was still for a moment, before exploding into an array of pebbles that shot out in every direction, revealing the plethora of triangular gems that showered the four of them.

“Hey, look!” Green shouted to them. His face was turned toward the sky, whose eerie lighting bounced off of the radiant force.

Red rushed forward from where he stood over to Blue, his expression that of delight as he watched their prize manifest. 

“It’s raining force crystals!”

It was a wonderful sight; the sprites that floated around them glowed, illuminating the warped world around them as force gems appeared from thin air. They began falling to the ground, some as small as shards of glass, where others were big enough to encapsulate a fist. Vio stared in awe as they dropped, and he wasn’t the only one — all four of them were captured by the spectacle.

He watched as the other three heroes began to bicker and fight over the force gems, a cynical laugh coming from him as a smirk came across his face due to their idiocracy. He quickly nabbed the big purple crystal that landed on the ground next to him, nestled in between his boot and the grass that swayed gently in the breeze.

“My, what an ugly display.” He commented as the brawl began. He turned to face the opposite direction, opting to admire his reward instead of the blatant violence that ensued.

The force gem he held popped, a dazzle of sparks snowing in its place as it disappeared from sight. He couldn’t quite figure out how, but it made its way into the Four Sword he held in his left hand, the blade emitting a gentle orange glow as it received the newfound power. He was quite surprised at how the gem vanished, turning his hand over and analyzing the place it took in quiet interest.

Once the others had sorted themselves and their prize out, their swords began to glow as well, the bright sunset color lighting up the silver blades and bringing about a stark contrast to the otherwise dreary scenery. The wordless smiles they shared all communicated the same thing: victory.

The world began to twist around them, the environment changing drastically as the shadows receded. Vio could feel how gravity seemed to mirror its origin, the light pouring in around him as it pulled him back into the world of light. It made him sick to his stomach to travel this way, nausea settling in as he was dropped gently onto the dusty rock below, but he figured it was better than staying in that hellish dimension.

“You alright, Vio? You look pale.” Blue stated. He came over to where Vio stood, putting an arm around the boy as he helped to right him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little inter-dimensional travel. Nothing I can’t handle.” He responded. He took a deep breath, the air light and crisp in his lungs as he stood.

“At last, the Eastern Temple!” Green stated, the relief in his voice apparent. 

Red darted forward, his feet landing on the first step of the stairs leading up to the monumental building. “Yeah! The Blue Maiden said that she could sense another maiden being trapped here; so let’s hope we find one of them.”

“Maybe she’ll have a better sense of where Zelda is.” 

Vio sighed. “It’s about as far east as we can get, so I hope this is what she meant.”

They started towards the temple, the cavernous entrance dark and empty compared to what one would expect in such a place. A cold mist hung over the floor, covering everything within in a freezing blanket. There was no sign of occupancy; no lit torches, no open doors, and the lack of real furniture lead them to believe that this place was abandoned and ransacked.

After following a long staircase down, the four of them happened upon an ornate pair of doors, golden runes and swirls lining the sides, and the insignia of the gods centered in between the two.

“This must have been their prayer room.” Vio said. He braced his hand against the gate, the frigid surface sending a chill through him at the touch.

“We’ve explored every other area — if one of them is here, she has to be in this room,” Green stated from his place in the back of the group. 

Blue joined Vio at his left, and together they shoved against the metal doors. They glided smoothly across the concrete, running along a rusted track embedded in the floor as they fell into place against the wall.

In the middle of the room, there was a shining crystal, yellow and persistent despite the purple magic crackling around it. Said magic chained the crystal to stones protruding from the fancy design on the ground, jumping and bubbling from them as it held its prisoner in place. He could barely make out the outline of a figure, resting peacefully in the confines of the crystal cage.

“It’s the Yellow Maiden!” Red shouted. He rushed ahead with Green, and the two of them stood at the perimeter of the magic circle that trapped her. It was near identical to the setup they found the Blue Maiden to be caught by; the eyes on the stones menacing as they watched for intruders.

Green made his way over to one of the magic locks. “Well, at least we know what to do this time.” He commented as he plunged his sword into the pupil of the eye. It froze, turning a bright yellow before shattering similarly to the stone beast they fought prior. The other three took up their own locks, and once the final one was destroyed, the black magic that stained her prison fizzled away.

“Link…”

The crystal cracked, fractures smaller than hairs running rampant across the surface as light poured out of the prison.

She spread her arms, and the glass burst, tiny pieces drifted around her before fading away in a display of sparks.

“You must have defeated the terrible monster, Stone Arrghus!” The woman before them exclaimed. Her magic swirled around her, an invisible wind seeming to hold her in place. The bright yellow dress adorning her body matched her equally fierce hair, flowing gently with the power she possessed.

“Wonderful! Thank you!”

Vio had noticed a peculiar corner of the room, a shade darker than the rest beside one of many pillars that reached up to the vaulted ceiling. A small rock sat unnoticed, its eye concentrated on the event happening in front of them. It was odd; it looked identical to the rock that Blue found in his bed the other night, save for the… eye. It was probably just an escapee from their fight earlier.

“Please, take this Moon Pearl. When struck by moonbeams, it opens a gate to the dark world. It will aid you in your fight.”

She held her hands up, and a strange blue orb appeared in her grasp with a pulse of light. It glided over to Green, who wrapped his hand around the object warily.

=-=-=-=

The pearl wore an otherworldly appearance. The endless void of indigo that receded into the sphere was mesmerizing — one could see the magic that danced restlessly within swirl about, ready to jump into action at any moment. Despite the shadow cast over it from the box lid, it was still vivid, the smooth surface transparent compared to the solid interior.

Vio was confused, though. Green had told them that he lost the moon pearl at the Tower of Winds, after being flung in a random direction by Vaati. He said that he watched it fall to the ferocious winds below, beginning its journey down the endless spire to its fate.

Even Zelda thought it to be true when they were tallying the items they acquired and telling the princess their story. The look of sadness that temporarily flashed across her face was telling.

What reason would he have for lying?

Anger simmered within him, the betrayal he felt growing as he continued to glare at the object in his hands. No wonder it was hidden so well; Vio had his own secrets when it came to his traitorous actions, and he opted to hide them in the face of possible scrutiny. The guilt was horrific, and adding more conflict on top of it would only tear the wound open more.

He closed his eyes, letting the lid fall over the pearl as he stood. It was a relatable course of action, he presumed. After all, it wasn’t exactly a safe magic item — in the wrong hands, it could very well allow intruders to slip in undetected and rip the throne from the princess.

With a heavy sigh, he tucked it into the deep pocket of his coat, the fur lining brushing against his frozen knuckles as he dropped the velvet box in.

He spun around to survey the room once more. Green had yet to move, the volatile light having little effect on him due to him facing the opposite direction. A good thing for sure, but it made it difficult to read if he was truly sleeping or just pretending to be. He assumed that, since Green didn’t move, and his silhouette was still present against the sturdy mattress, that the boy was sleeping.

At least, he hoped.

Vio took a step back, returning to his spot by the nightstand so that he could convene with the dove once more. He needed to get it away from the sleeping figure to his left, lest it starts to act feral and cause chaos.

But the bird was gone. In its place was a single white feather, the unassuming purity contrasted against the dark furniture conveyed an interesting message.

Where did it go? He twisted around, looking frantically for the peculiar creature in an attempt to locate it. The window was shut and presumably locked, so there was no way for it to leave that way, and the door was closed as well. 

The feather then shimmered, vanishing from sight not unlike a ghost.

… Well, that answered that question. The dove possessed magic. He wasn’t sure who or what was responsible for sending it to him, but he was thankful to whoever it was. It revealed to him the lie that Green spun, something Vio never would have thought he would do if not for the proof he held in his coat.

He slipped past the bed frame, light steps muffled by the carpet under him as he made it back to the door. There was no proof that he had ever been there to begin with.

It was terrible. Green would probably never realize anything was missing until he went to check for the pearl in its hidden location. And when he found out that it was no longer there… it wouldn’t be good. He’d get to watch his friend struggle between searching the grounds and being questioned about the lost item for possible assistance, and pretending nothing was wrong, going about his day.

With a click, the bedroom door shut behind Vio, the heavy wood sliding into place within the doorway with a small creak.

He wandered the halls on his way back to his room. Rather than take the direct route and rushing to get to where he needed to go, he instead fell to the less-traveled paths, consisting primarily of storage and empty rooms for guests during celebrations or formal events. It wasn’t faster, per se, but he knew that the guards rarely made their presence here, so it was the best way to travel through the castle undetected.

_Wait._

Did he close the drawer to the nightstand? He didn’t remember pushing it back into place. 

Shit. It could be shut tight, and if that were the case he’d have nothing to worry about, but if it wasn’t, Green would know as soon as he woke up.

Either way, the outcome was the same, so it didn’t matter.

After climbing down a set of stairs, he ended up back in his section of the building, a decent room just around the corner of the library. Though it was rather out of the way, Vio preferred it that way, and he enjoyed the relative quiet.

He quickly shut the cold behind him in the hall, and ended up back in his chair, a few feet away from the caressing warmth of the fireplace. The lavender fleece rested on his legs, the cold from his evening walk making him practically bury himself with it in an attempt to get warm.

 _‘Surely, there’s something else to this puzzle.’_ Vio thought to himself as he fished the velvet box from his coat. He toyed with the object, flipping it around in his hand mindlessly as he pondered this situation.

If he was really that worried about it falling into the wrong hands, he would have just handed it to Zelda to be placed with the rest of Hyrule’s treasures. With it being there, the only way someone who wasn’t supposed to get a hold of the moon pearl would be able to was if they managed to get past the guards, the librarians, the maidens, and the princess; which is next to impossible… unless they stage an all-out invasion as Shadow did. Even if that were to happen, there were very few who knew about the archive, much less where it was, so it wasn’t a large concern.

So what reason was there to hide it from Zelda? He couldn’t be worried about her misusing its power. They all trusted her deeply — a connection developed and embedded in each of them from when they were all one person. 

_“It opens a gate to the dark world.”_

He flipped the case open and plucked the pearl from its home as the words of the Yellow Maiden rang through his mind. She bestowed this gift upon them; surely she wasn’t worried about it becoming dangerous.

The time he spent in the dark world was short, but he understood the power it held over people. Maybe Green was worried about one of them using it and becoming trapped or altered by the magic there? It had warped the children of the village into toys, after all — not to mention what it did to the Knights of Hyrule. A reasonable fear, he supposed, if a little overbearing.

… Perhaps he wasn’t worried about Red or Blue, but specifically Vio. He had to fight Green, and ‘betrayed’ their cause; it’s entirely possible that he believed that the dark magic would sway him to the side of evil.

He twirled the pearl around in his fingers, letting it land in his palm and roll around in the shallow bowl his hand created. The murky void within was lively, and it reminded him a bit of Shadow in that sense. He was quite the character.

_“Your living reflection in the dark world.”_

His eyes wandered to the shadow his arms cast against himself, the edges sharp and umbra near black with the strong glow of the fire.

…

A small _pop_ sounded from the brick cave the fire rested in, sending a flurry of embers up the neck of the chimney. He watched as they battled against the cold air spiraling down from the roof, the heat of the fire creating convection currents that forced the embers to spiral and twist on their way up. It was cozy, not unlike the Christmas tree that stood upright in the library.

Oh, that’s right. He needed to go down to the market tomorrow and get some stocking stuffers for the castle staff.

The four of them had decided to come together and earn money by doing odd jobs around the town so that they could collectively afford to give the castle workers a good Christmas. They deserved it, after all they went through this year, the work they did to restore peace to the palace, and they should know that they’re appreciated. Especially with the time and effort it took to embellish the cold stone walls of the building.

Shadow would have liked the decorations that showered Hyrule at this time of year. It was a shame that the King of Evil plotted his assault during the spring; he may have hated the cheery attitude of the citizens, but the shiny bells and lively plants hanging from the gutters of homes across the kingdom would bring him delight. Perhaps he would have also enjoyed the soft snow that lies on the ground.

A smile, accompanied by a snicker, adorned his expression as he imagined purple hair popping up over the walls of a barricaded ice wall, Red using the ice rod he acquired to strengthen and fortify the defenses during an intense snowball fight.

Vio thought that the others would get along well with Shadow. When he wasn’t trying to destroy Hyrule, he was mischievous and reflected their personalities rather well.

He reached over and picked up his brown mug, the absence of the steam that wafted up as a result of the hot tea telling him that he had been gone long enough to cool it down. As he raised it to his lips once more, he rolled the pearl in his hand to the tips of his fingers to grasp it. 

Something was bothering him though. They never confirmed that Shadow had moved on. - it was impossible to when they couldn’t find him. It was an assumption made based on the facts that they had about the Dark Mirror, but it could have been fabricated.

Shadow died... right? The four of them watched him disappear, leaving behind small light particles that drifted off with the dying wind. He seemed elated to hear Red tell him that he was their friend, but Vio saw through the facade, the underlying grimace he masked with a grin just before he vanished. Hurt and tired, he couldn’t do much more than turn his head to them without expending more of the little energy he had left from the mirror.

Vio guided the pearl back into the little velvet container it was in, positioning his fingers to mimic a funnel for it to drop through directly onto the cushion inside the box. It landed without a sound, creasing the satin material as it nestled itself into the soft bedding.

With a sigh, he placed the cup once more onto the corkboard coaster. He closed the lid covering the moon pearl as he set the box onto the small coffee table adjacent to his mug.

The light of the moon had dimmed a bit since his arrival in his room, the soft whispers of light that showered his chamber drowned out by the constant drone of the fire. It was dark, which helped to slow his mind down enough to make him realize how tired he felt. He hadn’t slept since yesterday morning - between the hastily made plans with his friends, the routine shift to protect Zelda, and the array of people he was required to interact with, he had accidentally set aside sleep to get as much done as possible.

The heat from underneath the cozy blanket over him was comfortable, lulling him into a hazy state of consciousness.

It was probably a good idea to put that fire out., lest he forgets…. again.

He got up, throwing the fleece over the armchair so that it was out of the way, before making his way to the fireplace. The red bricks were heated, warm to the touch, and when he placed his hand on the side of the base, he could feel the calming warmth creep into his body. It was inviting, coaxing him into relaxing a bit as he leaned over the log holder to grab the handle of the water bucket he kept behind it.

With a timely swing and a hand on the bottom, he toppled the bucket’s contents directly into the logs. They protested violently, sparks flying every which way as it sizzled and fought to survive under the sudden changes. With a final hiss, the coals surrendered, their deep red glow the only indication that any heat was held within the burnt logs.

He barely made it back to the chair before the nip in the air returned, slithering about in an attempt to catch him. With a quickness, he pulled the fleece back over him as he pulled his legs up with him, blocking out the cold.

Vio twisted towards the window, staring out them from his seat in his room. It looked freezing outside; little icicles dangled from their home on the lip of the aperture. The branches of the tree outside were bare, the muted wood void of color as the frigid air sucked the life out of it. 

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the clouds, which stretched across the midnight sky in long, elastic ribbons.

…

_“When struck by moonbeams, it opens a gate to the dark world. It will aid you in your fight.”_


End file.
